1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to compositions of electrically conductive polymers derived from substituted or unsubstituted pyrrole polymers containing ionic groups composed of an alkyl sulphate group. The invention also relates to a process for the preparation of these compositions by chemical polymerization of pyrrole and/or of substituted pyrrole in the presence of such ionic groups.
2. Discussion of Related Art
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,697,000 (Rockwell International Corporation) a process was proposed for preparing electrically conductive polymers in which liquid pyrrole is treated with a solution of an oxidizing agent chosen from Fe.sup.3+ cations in the presence of a dopant anion such as an organic sulphate anion (dodecylsulphate).